


不恩爱情侣30题

by alloverthemoon



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloverthemoon/pseuds/alloverthemoon
Summary: 嘴炮的不恩爱情侣三十题。一切基于“如果嘴炮真的是情侣”的情况下的半现实向。因为题目非常狗所以写出来感觉也有点狗，不算是小甜饼，谨慎阅读。每题后有我的题解和碎碎念。





	1. 1-11

1.谁挑起矛盾  
双方。

利物浦人总是能精确地找到曼彻斯特人的痛点，并且以一种近乎于抬杠的方式嘲弄和取笑他，内容可以从长相外貌衣着到“听说昨天索尔福德输了？”或者“我不敢相信你们连水晶宫都打不过了”。明明那些事没什么好计较的，可他好像就是喜欢看曼彻斯特人明明心烦意乱得很还要容忍他无止尽的挑衅和撩拨。

直到那个人终于崩溃。

“你觉得这很有意思吗？”

内维尔手里拿着伞，在伦敦难得一次的大雨中大声地质问他，卡拉格没预料到这突如其来的责问，就像没人料到今天的这场大雨，半数的行人都淋成了落汤鸡一样。

他当然能想出回应的方法，不管非常有求生欲地服软：“Gary，我开玩笑的。”还是装没事人似的继续跟他斗嘴：“我只不过是在说实话。”但生气起来的加里内维尔一句话都不想听他解释，他只是狠狠地瞪着他，看了一眼前面空旷的马路，甚至没管前面是不是红灯就踩着地上的水坑冲了过去，留下大雨中的利物浦被迫脱下防水衣站在大雨里挡雨。

【关于谁挑起矛盾这个问题吧，要看怎么界定了，我觉得大嗓就是那种会一直疯狂嘴贱直到咖喱忍不了他。当然，咖喱大部分时间内都能忍，毕竟他也知道大嗓只是在开玩笑罢了，但谁还没有个脾气特别暴躁的时候呢，而且咖喱在这段关系中是更年长的一方，年上被年下惹毛这种剧情真是……太寻常了。所以你要说是谁挑起矛盾的呢，咖喱肯定觉得是嗓逼逼个没完没了，嗓有一定的几率觉得“他今天吃错什么药了？”所以是双方，类似于“有人嘴贱我打了他这究竟是他的责任还是我的责任”这样的问题。】

2.吵架谁赢

双方。

和内维尔吵架从来不是什么容易的事，比如上次他们又在车里讲起关于利物浦会不会在短期内赢得联赛冠军，以及曼联的阵痛期还有多长的问题。内维尔对自己相信的事情有种令人难以置信的执着，如果他相信天空是红的你就算把蓝色照片拿到他眼前他都能用他的那套理论再证明一遍天空是红的。他太坚定了，他太充满信心了，但同时卡拉格也清楚——

“得了吧，Gary。”他把报纸盖在自己脸上，“你就不能承认一次吗？承认曼联现在不如利物浦？还是想让我再提醒一遍你们这赛季在打欧联？”

“曼彻斯特……”

“你们这赛季在打欧联。”

内维尔不说话了，卡拉格不用去看他，都知道曼彻斯特人一定正双手撑着腿抿着嘴看他。是，内维尔是相当执着，而且信心十足，但他也是有理智的，他也清楚地明白自己的有些东西站不住脚，只要你肯用力反驳，他总归会有泄气的那一刻。

“曼联是更好的俱乐部，别只牛逼了两个赛季就在这儿跟我说话，Carragher。”这是已经完全偏离原题的耍赖了。但卡拉格知道他只是想赢而已，他从报纸底下瞥了他一眼，内维尔正把头扭过去看着火车的窗外。

“行了，我们晚饭吃什么？”

内维尔这时才扭过头来，脸上还带着那副高高在上的神情，卡拉格也只是笑。他们不再讨论俱乐部，转而聊起晚饭要吃什么，但他们心里都觉得自己赢了，毫无疑问。

【关于输赢的问题，在没有客观标尺的情况下，他俩绝对没有人会认输的，绝对不可能……不只是大内，前几个赛季利物浦踢得贼烂天天卡拉被大内在推特上嘲笑的那段时间里，卡拉也没有真正意义上的认输，他们都对自己和自己的俱乐部有种极为执着的信心，几乎是无可动摇的……因此他们只会表面妥协，但心里都觉得自己赢了。就算知道事实是对方赢了，自尊上也要，不争馒头争口气。】

3.打架谁赢  
卡拉格。

第五次被卡拉格甩在拳击擂台上之后，内维尔终于放弃了爬起来的想法。

谁说的要让他和卡拉格做拳击秀的？这大哥一定是利物浦球迷。

【这个是真的没有办法……身体素质压制，哪怕是以前的大内我觉得和卡拉正面刚也没有优势，毕竟他年轻的时候太瘦了，同一时期的话年龄又不占优，现在那肯定更加……】

4.冷战谁先开口  
卡拉格。  
偶尔是内维尔。

内维尔不和他说话超过五个小时了。

不是说这有什么特别让人难以忍受的，毕竟在没有发展成现在这样的关系前，他和内维尔还经历过半年不说话呢，问好之类的内容除外。但毕竟时过境迁，一切都不一样了，现在内维尔半个小时不回他消息就会让他紧张到开始自我检讨。因此卡拉格一边换着电视节目一边瞥向旁边正在和人打电话打个不停的内维尔，准备他讲完这个电话就去道歉。

事情就是这样，关系里总得有一个人妥协，而他知道内维尔高贵的自尊心不允许在他觉得自己正确的情况下先开口认输。毕竟自己又不是贝克汉姆，卡拉格自嘲地想。

只是偶尔他也会想他妈的凭什么就非得是自己啊。

这种时候他就跑回利物浦，不见内维尔，假装失踪二十四小时，直到在安睡了一个晚上之后，早上七点被内维尔的电话吵醒。

“你在哪儿？”

他听起来就像通宵了一个晚上，虽然内维尔经常通宵就是了。卡拉格将手机拿进被子里，以一副刚睡足了八个小时的人的懒洋洋姿态讲道：“我在利物浦。”

“你回利物浦干嘛？我们今天还有活干！”

“我把文件发你。”他故意打了个哈欠，“这种事你邮件我就好了，还有别的事吗？”

他故意等了两秒。

“邮件说不清楚。”内维尔沉默了一会儿，“你快点回来，我得跟你把这段好好接洽一遍。”

“没问题，那我去开视频。”

他已经能听见内维尔咬牙的声音了。

“……你到底想干什么？”

“我没想干什么，Gary。”卡拉格依然一副无辜的样子，甚至爬下床给自己倒了杯咖啡，“你不是要跟我聊工作吗？”

电话那边又沉默了好久。

“行。”他听见那人深吸了一口气，”……我想你了，你能不能在两小时之内回来？”

“再说一遍。”

“我想你了。”

卡拉格思索了一下，决定四个小时后再去曼彻斯特，并且从床头柜里拆了一包新的避孕套揣进了自己口袋里。

【关于这个问题，先道歉的肯定是卡拉，因为大内真的很能忍，卡拉倒也不是说不能忍，他就是觉得没有必要，而且他挺，怎么说，在乎大内的……不过当卡拉觉得有必要的时候，他肯定比大内更能忍，然后就要轮到大内主动去撩他。但鉴于我觉得大部分时间里卡拉是更粘咖喱的那一个，后者情况估计只有在大嗓真的非常非常生气的情况下才会出现……】

5.谁道歉  
和上一题差不多，过。

6.谁死不认账  
内维尔。  
偶尔是卡拉格。

在经历完一场使人骨头发软的性爱之后，两人都瘫在了内维尔家的地毯上不愿意起来。直到过了很久之后，内维尔才开始推身上的人，命令他去洗澡。

“快一点，我们待会儿还有活要干。”

“我的天啊。”卡拉格一边呻吟着一边从地毯上爬起来，“你就不能歇一会儿吗？”

“不太行。”

“你这样真的让我觉得你把我叫回来就是为了干活的。”

“本来就是这样。”

卡拉格看了一眼正在地上捡衣服的内维尔，决定不和他就这个问题争吵到底了。

至于偶尔的情况：

“别误会了。”卡拉格一本正经地说道，好像前一晚上握着内维尔的手道歉的人不是他一样，”我不喜欢他，我讨厌他，他喜欢我罢了。”

【就差不多这个感觉。大内就一死傲娇like没救了。】

7.谁收拾残局

如果是在内维尔家吵的架，那就是内维尔。

如果是在卡拉格家，那就是卡拉格。

如果是在任何其他场所，那就没有。

8.谁赞美对方  
双方

不管是“我合作过的最好的评论员”还是“别人都觉得他作为中后卫很平庸，但其实他真的就还行。”内维尔自认为是不会摸着良心说假话的，卡拉格这个人确实有可圈可点的地方，不管是同事还是对手，不管是喜欢还是讨厌都要承认，因为这是客观事实。

至于卡拉格，他的赞美分为真心的赞美和有潜台词的赞美，在这样的情况下，他的真心赞美往往属于雪中送炭，能把在瓦伦西亚的内维尔搞得忍不住露出傻笑，至于潜台词的赞美，就听表面上的那点就好了，就算他叫自己“美人”是想说自己傻，内维尔也就当听不见。

9.谁看不起对方  
双方

“没有人想成为加里内维尔。”

“你在踢这场比赛的时候磕了什么？”（视频里的卡拉格不停滑倒）

“和你西布朗那场比赛嗑的东西是一样的！”

10.谁抛弃  
双方

他要操心的事情太多了。

曼联，天空，索尔福德，自家开的酒店，和吉格斯开的酒店，帮妹妹的队伍做宣传，关心弟弟的最近情况，时不时打电话给贝克汉姆“你下个月有没有空过来帮我出席个活动？”，当然还有跑不了的名宿赛，他的世界简直就是一个陀螺，二十四小时不停狂转。

他要操心的事情太多了，根本无暇顾及某一个人。

卡拉格看了一眼评论席上的兰帕德，转过头去对着那个正在拍他，并且询问“你想念加里内维尔吗？”的同事答道：

“为什么呢？毕竟我现在身边有一个比他长得更好看，工作能力更出众，球技更好的搭档。不，我一点也不想加里内维尔。”

【这其实就是我之前也想说的，大内他真的太忙了，他的人生简直就是不停运转，如果你不去主动粘他，他真的不大有心思跑过来哄你。没有办法，这个人除了傲娇还工作狂，全世界唯一一个能让他主动粘的人恐怕只有贝克汉姆（或许还有斯科尔斯？）卡拉你辛苦了。  
和兰帕德的那一段是大内在瓦伦期间真实发生过的，但是这句话半真半假啦，根据卡拉看到大内回来后的反应看，他应该还是挺想大内的……】

11.谁占有  
双方。

他试图表现得自己不在乎，但事实上他在乎。因此他跑去又一次拿着根语言的树棍在内维尔身边戳来戳去，试图唤起他的一点注意。他只知道和万人迷谈恋爱很累，因为他不可能只属于你，但他从没想过和内维尔谈恋爱也这么累。他默默地在心里列了个单子，并写上“不要和机器人恋爱”。

于是他只是在做爱的时候把内维尔按在床上操到双腿发软，离开他身体的时候身上已经印满了性爱的痕迹，他的肉穴被操得翻出肉来，一片红艳，泛着湿润的水光，看起来格外色情，和永远在工作的精英加里内维尔仿佛毫无关联。

也只有这个时候，他才会伸出胳膊抱紧他，如同一个洋娃娃一样任他摆弄。

“你真的没想我？”

“我一秒钟都没有想你，内维尔先生。”

卡拉格这么说的时候，他的领带正在他的前同事现男友手里，而两人离发生交换体液的亲密接触只有一秒。

“你不可能没想我的，不要嘴硬了，Jamie。”内维尔笑着解开了对方的领带，“否则你就先拒绝我。”

他当然是，失败了。

【联系上一条看。大概就是卡拉对大内的那种占有类似于狗系的那种，反正就是你要陪我玩你要注意我你要和我说话然后汪汪汪很粘人，而大内就是我可以但是你不行，你一定是很喜欢我的，你一定得粘我，我可以不粘你但你不行这种猫主子心态（我靠真实猫狗）】


	2. 12-22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这几问就真的像是填表了，主要是它涉及到一个很有意思的问题，而这个问题我觉得在嘴炮中like应该不存在，考虑到他俩cp的特殊性……
> 
> （因为问题很狗）所以很狗的一更，大量白月光出没，出轨暗示有。

12.谁缺乏安全感  
双方。

”你看上去没有他们说的那么胖啊。”

“啊，是……因为我有在控制。”内维尔下意识地摸了摸自己的下巴，像是要检测那儿的肥肉是否超标一样，“你知道吧，就是卡拉格，那个家伙一直说我胖。从那之后我就一直在克制自己了。”

卡拉格半夜醒来，突然发现身边的床是空的。

他伸出一只手，在半梦半醒之间摸了摸那儿的床单，早就没了余温，让他突然莫名的慌张起来。他其实还困倦着，窗子外面的天是黑的，说明现在还不到早上六点，他完全可以再多睡一会儿，但某种不安的情绪催使着他立刻醒来。他推开被子，跌跌撞撞地下了床，走出卧室，在房间里的每一个角落里寻找某个曼彻斯特人的身影，直到他发现对方坐在厨房的餐桌上，笔记本电脑还开着，蓝色的幽光微弱地打在他趴下的头颅上。卡拉格缓缓地走下楼，只穿着一条内裤，走到了内维尔所在的餐桌旁边。

上面开着四五个屏幕，邮件箱，行程表，文档，和92班的聊天室群聊，还有一堆网络界面。卡拉格看了看那个已经跳出“电池剩余电量不足百分之二十”的电脑屏幕，又看了看不知道什么时候下来，又是什么时候昏睡在餐桌上的内维尔，叹了口气，帮他盖上了电脑，然后拉起他的胳膊将他搭在自己身上，将他拖到沙发上去了。

【我觉得他俩都挺会不安的，就是不安的点不太一样。内维尔的不安更多针对于自己本人，一切他所自卑的东西，长相身材什么的。不只是在和卡拉格的关系里，我觉得哪怕和其他人，只要是他在乎的人，他都会陷入这种莫名的不安。而卡拉格的不安大多数来自于“内维尔的心里要操心的东西太多了”。你要怎么才能真的接近他？你要怎么才能真的走到他心里去？太难了，太难了。】

13.谁（想）肉体背叛  
双方。

“所以你真的在和那个利物浦人约会？”

吉格斯一边在水龙头下洗手，一边用湿着的左手抹了抹自己的头发。这个习惯动作从他17岁那一年就有了，只不过那时的他会把垂下来的碎发捋到头发上面去，只能说岁月无情啊，尤其是在对待英国男人的头发上。

“是。”

内维尔坐在洗手台上，伸了伸刚因为弯曲时间太长而有些发酸的双腿。

吉格斯望着镜子里的自己，听着内维尔的话，表情略微扭曲地皱起了眉。

“所以你是认真的，就，不是——”

他没把后半句话说完，但内维尔知道他是什么意思。

“我想是的。”

吉格斯还没从“你真的就这么绝望吗Gaz要和个利物浦人搞在一起”的想法中挣脱出来，然而他看了看正在系裤腰带的内维尔，忍不住又问道：

“所以他知道吗？这些事情？”

“当然。”内维尔伸了个懒腰，“我们只是在谈恋爱，但是彼此还是可以有彼此的生活的，我也允许他做同样的事，没什么大不了。”

吉格斯抽出几张纸擦干了手，看着内维尔，忍不住摇头笑了起来：“你还是那么不可理喻，Gaz。”

“闭嘴，你没有资格说我。”

【感觉这个有点跑题，与其说是背叛不如说是开放式性关系。因为我觉得嘴炮之间不存在背叛这种情况，他俩的自尊不会允许另一方真的背叛自己的，但开放式性关系倒是很有可能。如果他俩想要偷吃，一定会摆到台面上跟对方说。就是我们俩谈恋爱，但依然可以和别的人睡觉。至于如果有人没看懂我隐晦的暗示，是的老吉和大内就是来了一发，他俩真的太有炮友感了，不如说吉格斯和大部分人都很有炮友感……（？）而且老吉也算92班里照顾大家的大哥哥了，害，怎么说，就。描写了大内的一部分是因为我觉得这种要求更有可能是大内提出的，卡拉应该不会主动提这个要求，他是更被动的一方。】

14.谁（想）精神背叛  
双方。

“所以你真的在和Carra约会？”

内维尔深陷在柔软的大床里，一开始还没反应过来他在说什么。直到深吸了一口气。

贝克汉姆正穿着范思哲的睡衣站在床头，手里拿着装着冰块的威士忌酒杯，他从电视底下的酒柜里掏出一瓶新酒，内维尔头靠在柔软的枕头上，从被褥的间隙见看他，顿了顿：“……你为什么会想问这个？”

“噢，Gaz，我只是好奇。”那人听起来一如既往的无辜，他总能用这一套来对付自己，而不幸的是——成功几率极高。

“没什么好说的，再说了，Becks，我现在是在耗费我宝贵的时间和你在伊维萨岛上度假。”他把脸埋在枕头里，闷声说道，“我们能不能不要提其他人？”

他听见那个伦敦人轻笑了两声，随后便是一声酒瓶被打开的声音。

“你在和Gary交往吗？”

卡拉格猛地抬起头来，他刚和其他参加慈善赛的名人和球员们一起在斯坦福桥的草坪上结束一场训练，此时正肩膀上披着毛ji巾朝着球员通道的方向走去。他转头看了一眼身边的男人，惊讶地道：“呃……不算吧。你怎么会这么想？”

“唔，我只是听到了一些消息。”

卡拉格笑了一声：“小道消息！Mo，你什么时候也开始相信这些所谓的‘小道消息’了？”

“Jamie告诉我的。”

“噢，又是Ja——不，没有，他误会了。”卡拉格摇摇头， “我们只是有些交往，但还没到那程度。”

欧文刚想开口再说些什么，卡拉格忽然被工作人员给叫住了。那人朝着他比划解释了一会儿，卡拉格点点头，转过身来，抓了一下欧文的手腕：

“你到里面去等我，我马上就来。”

【我还能说什么，白月光is like白月光。最后这一段算是真的，是那天我去看socceraid的时候真实发生的一幕，卡拉和文妹一起回去，然后卡拉被叫住采访，他就拉了一下文妹的手腕然后跟他说了好几句才放他走……啧。  
这也不算精神出轨吧，我感觉很难说。因为我依然觉得嘴炮是不会有正儿八经的出轨的，就算出轨了他俩也不会承认自己被对方出轨了（草）但精神出轨这个事不同于肉体出轨的胡搞，也不是open relationship，还是那句话，白月光就真dnm白月光啊……】

15.谁（想）修复关系  
【我认真看了一下15-22的题目，感觉都是基于出轨后的内容来讲的，但正如我上面所说的，嘴炮不会真的出轨——如果他们下定决心在一起了的话。他们就是确定关系之后保持开放关系直到两个人都不想再那样为止，要么就是一直不确定，一直暧昧不清不说清楚。中年人又不是小孩子了，做决定还蛮精明的，如果不能下定决心，一般不会轻易许诺什么东西的吧。】

但如果是两人确定稳定关系在一起后，依然发现自己无法放下某个人/某段关系/对其他人产生了更深厚的感情的话。

答案是没有。

没有人会想要修复这段关系。

16.谁会因为关系破裂而感到内疚  
双方。  
取决于谁先坦白了自己的变心。

“我不行。”

内维尔突然说道。

卡拉格一时间还没反应过来他在说什么，但是几秒钟之后，他明白了。

办公室的茶水间真不能算的上是个谈分手的好地方，而且就在他们俩聊这个话题的时候，桌上的咖啡机还在滴滴地转着。卡拉格手撑着桌面，转过身子望着内维尔，像是在等他的下文。

“我还是不能……”他开口道，却又欲言又止，“这不是你的错，Jamie，只是我还是没有办法……”

“没事的，没事的。”卡拉格深吸一口气，伸出手来拍了拍对方的肩膀，想我面对这种情况也算轻车熟路了，而且你比上一位表现好多了，“我没有生你的气，好吗？”

“对不起。”

“别这样。”

“我觉得我毁了我们之间的友情。”

“别这么说，Gaz。”卡拉格把那个不再滴滴叫的咖啡机给从开关上面取下来，“我们一开始就没什么友情，所以你其实没有毁掉任何东西。”

【情景对换一下依然可以无缝衔接，我觉得他俩大概是能互相理解，谈恋爱不成还能做朋友的类型。毕竟都是成年人了，而且在这方面的理解也成熟了不少，怎么说，就还挺坦诚的。而且再说了“本来就不是朋友，所以也没失去什么。”】

17.谁会后悔  
不会。如果是真的下定决心坦白这种感情的话，就不会后悔了，因为抛弃对方去追求的那个人一定更值得。

18.谁会痛苦  
参考第15题，我觉得没有，可能大内会自尊心小小小地受一下挫。

19.谁会快乐  
我把这个理解为分手之后谁会快乐……那肯定两个人都很快乐。具体内容和都和15差不多。

20.谁会怀念  
还是和15题差不多，过。

21.谁会忘记  
没有。  
好歹是谈过的恋爱不至于忘记吧又不是说他俩一个月换一个对象这样，而且前同事前队友前死敌不会忘的，车祸失忆症除外。

22.谁不在乎  
要么都不在乎，要么都在乎（友情）


End file.
